Brilliance
by JudgmentOfTheDream
Summary: The peace was only meant for temporal happiness as the Heartless managed to find a way to the now non-guarded dream-world of Frederic. Wait, what's this key-like blade that appears in his hand as Frederic tries to summon his wand?
1. Prolougue

_**Brilliance, Prologue**_

Six months after Count Waltz's fall, Forte and Baroque finally managed to work hand-in-hand with each other. Although that is not unexpected when Serenade now rules over Forte and Crescendo over Baroque. They decided not to marry, since the fact still remains that Serenade betrayed her country. So, to make up for it, she vowed to bring peace between Forte and Baroque, but to do that, she had to be someone of authority. And ever since the adventures of our heroes became a tale known to everyone, no one in Forte dared to say anything against her, as she asked for the throne of her cousin.

Polka, again, selled floral powder in Ritardando and, when she takes a break, visits Beat and Allegretto.

They still stole bread for the kids that used to live in the sewers. Serenade pulled some strings and a few weeks past, Ritardando was one Orphanage richer.

Salsa and March went back to guard the Agogo Forest. It was recover greatly, now that the mining at Mt. Rock stopped. The agogos also showed themselves more often to the humans.

Viola selled her goats, so she had enough money to move to Andante to help Jazz and Falsetto holding the city and Andantino together.

And, last but not least, Frederic. Our beloved pianist decided to travel around the world and became very famous thanks to Crescendo, even though he insisted (politely, of course) that he'd stop doing that.

Although, right now, he decided to pay his friends a little surprise visit ...


	2. Chapter 1: Fantaisie Impromptu

**Chapter 1: Fantaisie Impromptu**

_**Baroque Castle, Crescendo's room...**_

Polka, March and Salsa were sitting on the sofa, while Beat and Allegretto found it more comfortable to just sit on the floor behind it.

"So . . . why do you think Crescendo invited us into the castle all of a sudden?" Beat asked.

Allegretto shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope nothing's happened."

"But Baroque and Forte have a peace-treaty, right?" came Polka's high-pitched voice from the sofa.

"Yeah, I don't believe something's happened, either," Salsa threw in, "I mean, why would the captain and Serenade fight each other? That'd be utterly stupid, if ya ask me."

"As much as I hate to say this, I actually agree with you for once," Beat said with a sigh.

March nodded. "Yes, my sister's right," March joined the conversation, "maybe he's planning a festival and wants us to help."

"Ah, observant as always, I see," a man's voice said from the door.

The girls turned while Retto and Beat looked up to see who spoke. Crescendo was smiling warmly at them.

"Crescendo/Captain!" came it from the kids.

"Say, didn't Jazz and the others arrive already?"

"I heard my name?"

Now it was Crescendo's time to turn and saw Jazz, Falsetto and Viola waving at all of them.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it, everyone?" Viola asked with a smile.

"You can say that again!" Beat exclaimed, running up to the trio to hug, utterly confusing Falsetto in the process.

Jazz laughed at the boy's childish innocence, before turning his attention back to Crescendo. "So, what's this all about, why did you call us all here?"

Crescendo just gave them a mysterious smile as he said, "You'll see in the ballroom." That sent giant question-marks on their faces, causing his smile to grow. "If you'd follow me," he said and turned to walk out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone exchanged confused glances before following the leader of Baroque.

While they were walking, Allegretto whispered to Polka, "I don't like his smile . . ."

Polka lowered her voice as well, "You think he's planning something?"

"I would say so," Jazz said from behind them, startling the poor teenagers. "But don't worry, I know him better than any of you. He's planning a nice surprise for us, otherwise he'd be behaving differently...," Jazz trailed off as he shivered from the memory of one snowball mach of their childhood together.

Allegretto turned forwards again, "But still—" He was cut-off as piano-music and singing rang through the castle.

Polka put a hand to her chin in thought. "I know that play . . ." she murmured, causing the others to turn to her and Crescendo to smile once again.

March was also in thought. "It sounds almost like Fantaisie-Impromptu, don't you think?"

Now all the children thought about it, Jazz smirking in realization. After a few more seconds of thought, Polka spoke up. "That doesn't just sound like it, that **is** Fantaisie-Impromptu! Which means . . ."

"Frederic!" Beat shouted happily.

All kids (minus Allegretto) turned to Crescendo, their eyes pleading for permission.

He laughed at their behavior. "Go ahead," he just said.

The four looked at each other and nodded happily before running down the hals of the castle and into the ballroom.

Crescendo turned to Jazz, noticed his smirk, and smirked himself (somehing you rarely see from him). "When did you notice?" he asked.

Jazz shrugged, "Right after I heard the piano." Then the two adults noticed that Allegretto was still standing with them.

"Something wrong, Allegretto?" Jazz asked.

The silverette shrugged. "I'm just not as eager to see him again as the others are. Although, I must admit, I am happy that he shows himself again," he said and couldn't help but smile himself. "I'm gonna go see him," he said and then walked after the other four.

After a while, the two leaders walked over themselves. "Am I right that someone else's with him?" Jazz asked, earning only a smile as responce. "Am I right about who it is?"

"Most likely."

**Meanwhile, in the ballroom...**

Everyone but Viola and Falsetto (when did they get there?) stood there, staring at the second person in the ballroom. A female.

"Serenade!"

The singing stopped, as did the piano, both singer and pianist turning to the group, greeting them with smiles. "Hello everyone. Long time no see," both said in eery unison.

"Tell me about it!" Salsa exclaimed, "we haven't seen you at all those past six months!"

"That's why I decided to pay you a surprise visit, and bring Serenade with me, while I'm still in the area," Frederic said, the smile still on his face.

Allegretto put a hand on his hip and shifted his weight. "Well, the surprise worked, that's for sure," he said, his smile rivaling Frederic's.

Polka spoke up. "I didn't know you were such a beatiful singer, Serenade. You were amazing!"

Serenade nodded with yet another smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Frederic was so kind to lend me the lyrics."

Beat ran up to them and, again, gave his friends a hug. "But when did you come here?"

"About a week ago. We helped Crescendo with the festival. He said he'd invite you, too so we thought of how we could surprise you most," Frederic answered.

The door opened yet again and Jazz and Crescendo walked in. "Well, now that we all are here, why don't we begin the festival?"

Everyone nodded happily. The group was reunited again.


End file.
